The invention relates to a sealing profile for a folding soft top of a convertible and to a method of manufacture for the same.
In one known method of this type (EP 0 654 372 A1) the carrier rail consists of sheet metal. An elastomeric profile strip is formed on the carrier rail. To the extent that a three-dimensional shaping of the finished sealing profile is necessary, this is evidently produced by sweep-bending. In a base of the sealing profile are provided holes which have play on all sides in relation to the threaded bolts of a fixing member. Each fixing member engages in a threaded bore of a mounting part of the folding soft top and supports itself on the base by means of a washer.
From EP 0 412 782 A2 it is known per se to manufacture the carrier rail from sheet metal, to extend this into the metal core of a clamping profile and then to cover it over with an elastomeric profile strip. Here again, a three-dimensional shaping of the finished sealing profile, including its clamping profile, is carried out by sweep-bending.
From EP 0 587 428 A1 it is known per se to coextrude the sealing profile from a comparatively stiff mounting profile, for example of a polyurethane having a Shore A hardness of 85 to 100, and a softer sealing strip, for example of a polyurethane having a Shore A hardness of 60 to 80.
From DE 43 20 330 A1 it is known per se to produce the carrier rail from metal or plastics material and to form an elastomeric profile strip thereon. Since the upper edge of the side window runs linearly, a three-dimensional shaping of the finished sealing profile is not necessary here.
In another method which is known per se, the carrier rail is extruded, preferably from aluminum, is severed and is sweep-bent in a costly manner into the desired, three-dimensional shape. The elastomeric profile strip is extruded separately from the carrier rail, is severed and is releasably anchored by hand to receiving profiles of the carrier rail, after the carrier rail has been fitted by fastening members to mounting parts of the folding soft top. The cross-sectional shape and fitting of the carrier rail and of the elastomeric profile strip are complex and cost-intensive. If the sealing profile does not seat optimally on the mounting parts, a relative adjustment must be carried out. For this, the elastomeric profile strip has to be released from the carrier rail and after the adjustment work has to be anchored again to the carrier rail. This procedure, particularly if it has to be repeated several times, is time-consuming and costly.